fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Fanfiction Wikia
Welcome to the Fanfiction Wikia Welcome to Fanfiction Wiki. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Rules *No sisters marrying brothers. If you do them, you will watch Dr Finlay's Casebook. *No blaming or threatening good users. If you do, you will watch Oliver and Company, and you will be saying goodbye to The Lone Ranger. *No throwing a tantrum about sisters marrying brothers. If you do them, then you know what will happen? You will be watching All Dogs Go to Heaven. *No girlfriends marrying other boyfriends. If you do them, then you know what's gonna happen? You will watch Land Before Time, and you will be saying goodbye to Batman Classic. *From now on, Minnie Mouse was Danny's girlfriend, Sawyer was Choo Choo's girlfriend, Daisy Duck was Ash Ketchum's girlfriend, Dawn was Donald Duck's girlfriend, Melody was Mowgli's girlfriend, Darby was Pinocchio's girlfriend, Amy was Knuckles' girlfriend, Cream was Charmy Bee's girlfriend, Cosmo was Tails' girlfriend, Shanti was Diego's girlfriend, Sally was Sonic's girlfriend, Princess Cholena was Mickey Mouse's girlfriend, Mary Test was Jimmy Two Shoes' girlfriend, Dot Warner was Rocky J Squirrel's girlfriend, Anne Marie was David's girlfriend, Sissy Blakely was Johnny Test's girlfriend, Jenny Foxworth was Michael Banks' girlfriend, Jane Banks was Christopher Robin's girlfriend, Floral Rugg was Boo Boo Bear's girlfriend, Tikal was Shadow's girlfriend, Penelope Fitzgerald was Devin's girlfriend, Goldie was Darwin's girlfriend, Madison was Gumball's girlfriend, Anais was Dinah's girlfriend, Fox was Skunk's girlfriend, and Skunkette was Foxeo's girlfriend. *From now on, Pudge and Mowgli are Minnie Mouse's brothers, Edmond and Cody are Alice's brothers, Thumper and Bambi are Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Charmy Bee and Tails are Amy's brothers, Flower and Simba are Kilala Reno's brothers, and Fievel Mousekewitz and Simon are Namine's brothers. *From now on, Gumball and Darwin are Minnie Mouse's brothers in law, Elroy Jetson and Timmy Turner are Alice's brothers in law, Wakko Warner and Yakko Warner are Olivia Flaversham's brothers in law, Ding A Ling Wolf and Pajama Sam are Amy's brothers in law, Augie Doggie and Chowder are Kilala Reno's brothers in law, and Skunk and Buster Bunny are Namine's brothers in law. *We will have Lumpy, Roo, and Susan Test to be Horace N Buggy and Kanga's kids, and we also like to have Mary Test and Johnny Test to be Hugh Test and Lila Test's kids. And also, Dukey was Hugh and Lila's pet dog. *We like to have Tod, Copper, and Rapunzel to be King Frederic and Queen Arianna's kids, and we also like to have Dot Warner and Young Baloo to be King Malcom and Queen Aurelia's kids. And also, Raymond was King Malcom and Queen Aurelia's pet firefly. *We need to have Cody, Edmond, and Alice to be Prince Charming and Marina's kids and Elroy Jetson and Timmy Turner to be their sons in law, and we also like to have Shanti, Ranjan, and Pinocchio to be Sinbad and Cinderella's kids. And also, Thumper was Sinbad and Cinderella's pet rabbit. *We need to have Skippy Rabbit, Piglet, and Wendy Darling to be Prince Adam and Anastasia's kids, and we also like to have Jenny Foxworth, Zephyr, and Christopher Robin to be Dimitri and Belle's kids. And also, Pooh was Dimitri and Belle's pet bear. *If you do the Susan Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to the Minnie and her friends stories. *If you do the Mary Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to the Daisy Duck and her friends stories. *If you do girlfriends yelling at boyfriends, they will be renamed to boyfriends apologizing to girlfriends. *We like to have Tails, Charmy Bee, and Amy to be Prince Edward and Aquata's kids. And Pajama Sam and Ding A Ling Wolf will be Prince Edward and Aquata's sons in law. And we also like to have Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear to be Proteus and Giselle's kids. And also, Roger Rabbit will be Proteus and Giselle's pet rabbit. *Cochrane-A, 761954, and Princess Davidddizor will have a family relative which contists of two parents, two kids, four kids, or three kids, and a pet. (For example; Hugh Test was Lila Test's husband. Their son was Johnny Test, their pet dog was Dukey, and their daughter was Mary Test). *Jillian1234, Daviddizor, and i will have a family relative which contists of two parents, three kids, and three sons in law. (For example; Horace N Buggy was Kanga's alternate husband. Their sons are Roo and Lumpy, and their daughter was Susan Test). *Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia Flaversham will be Eric and Mulan's kids. And Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner will be Eric and Mulan's sons in law. And we will also have Melody and Mickey Mouse to be Naveen and Ariel's kids. Goofy will be Naveen and Ariel's pet dog. *Simon Seville, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Namine will be Prince Phillip and Cinderella's kids. And Buster Bunny and Skunk will be Prince Phillip and Cinderella's sons in law. And we will have Gosalyn and Cody as Eric and Aurora's kids. And also, Eeyore will be Eric and Aurora's pet donkey. *Susan Test's swimwear will be a green and turquoise two piece swimsuit with a star in it, Johnny Test's swimwear will be orange, yellow, and dark red swimming trunks, and Mary Test's swimwear will be a pink two piece swimsuit with a light gray moon. *We like to have Pixie, Dixie, and Viper to be Shang and Jasmine's kids, and we also like to have Robyn Starling and Young Bagheera to be Prince Adam and Mulan's kids. And also, Pumbaa will be Prince Adam and Mulan's pet warthog. *We need to have Mowgli, Pudge, and Minnie Mouse to be Naveen and Belle's kids and Gumball and Darwin to be their sons in law, and we also like to have Daisy Duck and Bambi to be Aladdin and Tiana's kids. And also, Brer Rabbit will Aladdin and Tiana's pet rabbit. *Snow White parodies, Cinderella parodies, Peter Pan parodies, Pinocchio parodies, Jungle Book parodies, Robin Hood parodies, and Sleeping Beauty parodies are permitted. *No grounded stories out of Skunk, Anais, Darwin, Roo, and Gumball. If you do, they will be renamed to non troublemakers running away. *From now on, Amy was Sonic's other girlfriend, Tikal was Knuckles' other girlfriend, Shanti was Mowgli's other girlfriend, Sally was Rocky J Squirrel's other girlfriend, Daisy Duck was Donald Duck's other girlfriend, Melody was Pinocchio's other girlfriend, Minnie Mouse was Mickey Mouse's other girlfriend, Sawyer was Danny's other girlfriend, Cream was Tails' other girlfriend, Cosmo was Charmy Bee's other girlfriend, Floral Rugg was Young Baloo's other girlfriend, and Princess Cholena was Pixie's other girlfriend. *If you do boyfriends apologizing to other girlfriends, they will be renamed to boyfriends yelling at other girlfriends. *No grounded stories out of Skunk, Anais, Darwin, Roo, and Gumball. If you do, they will be renamed to non troublemakers running away. *No saying that you like Batman Classic. Say that you like Teen Titans Go. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse